Dance-Off
Dance-Off '''is a dance/music game developed by Gammasoft. It was released digitally and physically for PS4, Xbox One and Wii U, with a cost of $49.99. Gameplay The game uses the Playstation 4 Camera, Xbox one Kinnect or the Wii Motion Remotes to detect the players dance moves, the player is able to play by themselves or up to four people in local multiplayer or online multiplayer. Players are scored by how accurately they match the dances. Players can unlock new dance routines for songs or remixes of songs by getting their score up in those songs. Song list The game uses licenced music and one track from a past Gammasoft game. Some songs are exclusive to platforms. *Lorde - Royals *Psy - Gentleman *Village People - YMCA *Iggy Azalea - Fancy *Miley Cyrus - We Can't stop *Frank Sinatra - New York New York *Dolly Parton - Jolene *Village People - In the Navy *The Beatles - I've Just seen a face *Frozen - Do you want to build a snowman? *Aladdin - A whole new world *Miley Cyrus - Wrecking Ball *Wham - Careless Whispers *Eagles - Hotel California *Daft Punk - Get Lucky *Yael Naim - New Soul *Cameo - Word Up (Xbox One Exclusive) *Gammasoft - StarRaceU theme (Wii U Exclusive) *Jason Derulo - Talk Dirty (PS4 Exclusive) Reception Dance Off has received mixed to negative reviews, with critics citing that the game's updated sountrack is a nice feature, but Dance Off fails to innovate anywhere else. Game Trailers were among the most critical, citing it as a total failure on Gammasoft's part, and hoping that "Gammasoft never tries anything like this again." The game currently holds a user rating of 49 on Metacritic. '''IGN "Dance Off can be summed up as this: a simple dancing game. It certainly doesn't try to distance itself from other dancing games, and whether that's a good thing or not is up to you. If you're a fan, then Dance Off is right up your alley, and the diverse soundtrack is going to provide you with plenty of fun. We've got anything from Frozen's "Do You Want To Build A Snowman?" to The Beatles' "I've Just Seen A Face", so a mixture of types of music isn't an issue here. But Dance Off fails to innovate, or bring anything new to the table. This is as standard a dance game as one can get. Gammasoft, not exactly known for this type of game, can certainly say they've expanded their horizons, now they just need to consolidate and focus on bringing new things to the table. As it is, Dance Off is fun, but nothing new."'' OVERALL SCORE: 5.5/10'' GAMESPOT "Dance-Off is a fun little game that can be played in short burts and be fun. However, if it's taken as more than a casual dancing game, then the lack of innovation and new gameplay for the genre is certainly brought to light, and I can't help but feel like Gammasoft slacked off on this one. They really didn't even try to innovate, or bring anything new to the table with this one. Sure, you can argue that this genre has its limits in expansion dictated by the soundtrack, but that shouldn't be an excuse for a lack of trying all together. It's a fun little game, but nothing more, and certainly not worth full-price." OVERALL SCORE: 5.0/10 GAME TRAILERS "Dance Off is what happens when a developer steps outside what threy know best. This really can't be percieved as anything but a mistake on Gammasoft's part. They really should stick to what they know, because this game will fail to appeal to all but the most hardcore dance game fans, and even then, they'll only be playing it to get access to the admittaedly diverse soundtrack. It's fun, but nothing to hit home about. Some of the tracks are certainy fun, but others (Frozen's "Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?") aren't only misplaced, but feel completely forced in order to widen the horizon and scope of the game's audience. I really don't see why this game needs to exist, and quite frankly, I hope Gammaosft doesn't attempt something like this again." OVERALL SCORE: 4.0/10 Category:Games